Quien dijo que era fácil
by sunshine che runner
Summary: Darren piensa que escribir es fácil, ¿Que sucede cuando hace una apuesta con Dianna?, la rubia nunca pierde y a el le gustan los retos.


¿Quién dijo que era fácil?

Mucha gente cree que escribir es una de las cosas más sencillas que existen, ¡SE EQUIVOCAN!, aquel que se expresa por este medio tiene un don, ¿podrá nuestro amigo Darren Criss entenderlo?...Veamos.

Era un día viernes por la tarde, el elenco había terminado de filmar sus escenas, todos se encontraban muy tranquilos excepto Dianna, que se veía un poco pensativa al frente de su computadora…

Hola Di- Saludó Darren con tono alegre- ¿Qué haces?- Pregunta curioso

Hola Darren, trato de escribir una nueva entrada para mi blog pero no se me ocurre nada, es como si mi mente se hubiera quedado en blanco- Responde un poco estresada.

Oh vamos, pero si solo tienes que escribir, no es tan difícil, cualquiera puede hacerlo, un par de palabras y listo, ¿Cómo te puedes quedar en blanco por algo como eso?- comenta con simpleza

El resto del cast, compartieron una mirada de susto, el chico no sabía lo que había dicho.

Creo que no debiste decir eso- dice Lea con temor.

La rubia se encontraba seria, tenía esa expresión de "si las miradas mataran, ya estarías muerto", ¿¡Cómo es posible que pensara eso!? , se sentía insultada, era indignante. De repente su cara cambió a una vengativa, la cual era más peligrosa que la anterior…

Esto me suena a desafío - dice Chris con una gran sonrisa.

Si crees que escribir es tan fácil… ¿por qué no lo intentas?- dice con un tono perverso

Darren tardó un poco en asimilar la información, por un lado estaba asustado pero por el otro le encantaban los retos, así que…

Acepto- le responde- ¿vas a poner condiciones?- pregunta con un poco de fastidio

Claro, es una apuesta- sonríe- si no tienes algo escrito en una semana tendrás que...-se queda pensando- ¡ya se! Serás mi asistente personal…

No sabía que podías ser tan cruel- Comenta Cory a modo de broma, ¿o lo dice en serio?

¿Y si tu pierdes?- Dice con malicia Darren.

Oh no, ella nunca pierde, eso si que no…Dianna Agron es muy orgullosa y le había dado en su punto débil, el intérprete de Blaine Anderson sufriría como su asistente personal, es una promesa.

Yo nunca he perdido…absolutamente en nada- comenta con arrogancia- Espero que tengas algo escrito para el otro viernes o que estés preparado para ser mi asistente- sentencia y se retira.

Pasados seis días el joven Criss se encontraba un poco estresado, tanto tiempo y aún no tenía nada, había escrito cosas realmente…inmundas.

¡MALDICIÓN!- ¿dije un poco? - NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO HAYA ESCRITO NADA, VAMOS DARREN…PIENSA…PIENSA.

¿Hablando solo?- dice con burla Naya –te estás volviendo loco, Darren.

Te apoyo, me estoy volviendo loco-suspira con desgano-odio decirlo pero Dianna tiene razón, escribir es muy complicado, esto es horrible…ayúdame Naya-suplica

Calma, ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?- pregunta

Abrió su laptop y le mostró las cosas que había escrito, eran algo así:

"Había una vez un cerdito llamado Juanito, era regordete y un torpe indulgente"

"En la tierra de los unicornios todos pelean por ver quien es el más dulce, hasta que un pony llega y les hace ver como es en realidad el arco iris"

"Conocí a una rubia muy dulce, ella es un ángel, mi corazón encantado por ella quedó"

La chica Rivera arquea una ceja al leer esto último, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

Darren-rompe el silencio-voy a ser sincera…está horrible, pero la de "ella es un ángel" resulta un poco interesante-él se sonroja – para escribir debes tener algo que te inspire, tu alma debe estar llena de algún sentimiento, tal vez amor o algo así, no de cosas como Juanito el cerdito o los unicornios que pelean- ríe, esas historias escritas por Darren eran para divertirse.

No le digas a nadie de esas historias- dice apenado- Naya, eres grande- le sonríe

Bueno, me tengo que ir, suerte y si tanto te gusta esa chica, díselo- le guiña un ojo y se va

Después de la ayuda de su amiga, abre su página de facebook y empieza a mirar fotos, ¿la razón?, ni siquiera él lo sabe, pero con eso la inspiración llegó.

Como fue mi experiencia en el mundo de la escritura- tecleó en su computadora.

Se pasó siete horas en la computadora, sin levantarse ni nada, realmente estaba entretenido, tanto que además de escribir sobre su experiencia terminó completando la historia de la rubia dulce que se guardaría para sí mismo, imprimió las dos y se quedó dormido, satisfecho por su trabajo.

Darren- llamaba Chris dándole pequeños golpes- Darren-ni se inmutaba-¡lo tengo!-exclamó malévolamente- DARREN EVERETT CRISS-gritó de manera estruendosa.

¿! PERO QUÉ ¡?- se levanta asustado- ¿Qué sucede, Chris?- reincorporándose

¿Terminaste ya de escribir?-pregunta curioso

Sí, pero debo entregarlo en unas horas y tiene no está presentable- dice preocupado

¿Qué te parece si yo lo decoro por ti?- expresa sonriente- Se lo entregaré a Di por ti

Es una gran idea, Gracias- le entrega su proyecto.

Asunto resuelto, no tendrá que ser asistente personal de nadie, al revisar su mesa se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error…

No puede ser, le entregué a Chris la historia equivocada- soltó preocupado y salió a correr

Buscó a Chris y no lo encontró, Heather le contó que Dianna había recibido el escrito hace un rato, así que se dirigió hacia ella, temiendo por su opinión, temiendo que su atracción fuera descubierta, temiendo el rechazo.

Di…Dia…Dianna-tartamudea-¿ya lo leíste?-pregunta asustado

Así es, lo terminé de leer hace poco- dice- Parece que has ganado la apuesta, eres un buen escritor- sonriente-Y ahora que yo he perdido… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-usa su tono coqueto

Quiero un beso, solo eso- le sigue el juego- Ángel…

Y así Darren aprendió la lección, bueno…además de tener un final feliz.


End file.
